powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsurugi Ohtori
Tsurugi's Ranger Team Status Somehow. I feel that he will be the true main Sentai 6th Ranger embodiment within the main core as DekkaBreak was, as RyuCommander may revert back into his usual Sentai Mentor Rangers status like DekaMaster was. ScottKazama (talk) 12:29, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I myself still don't agree with ryuu being the sixth-like ranger and see Tsurugi as the sixth-like ranger. Dekamaster and RyuCommander both appear round the episodes 12 or 13 and we don't count Dekamaster as a sixth ranger so that reason is invalid for episode appearances. Both Houou and DekaBreak appear around 20 or 22. Tsurugi is the Sixth humanoid, human-like, or human character on the team (not counting kotaro because he uses the same changer as the core team). Tokusatsu_Kami 01:17, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Tsurugi is the True "6th" Ranger That's what I've been telling you before guys, Tsurugi is the true "6th" Ranger while Shou Ronpo will become an Extra Ranger just like DekaMaster and KyoryuSilver. We will see if he appears in Lucky Kyutama Luck Test in the pre-opening. If he does, Houou Soldier is a "6th" Ranger. If you think Shou Ronpo is a "6th" Ranger, why he didn't appear in Lucky Kyutama Luck Test pre-opening? Just like in Ninninger and Zyuohger were in pre-opening the 6th Ranger appears in the following episodes. Dannydice64 (talk) 05:51, June 29, 2017 (UTC) : We don't know that for sure, until Kyuranger vs Zyuohger. So let's wait and see if he teams up with Misao or Bud. Darth0Gonzo (talk) 06:12, June 29, 2017 (UTC) : Another thing, if Houou Kyutama is not included in Kyulette every episode but he fights his own will or alongside them (hardcore loner I guess) he's technically a "6th" Ranger. And I guess you're right btw, let's wait for Kyu vs. Zyuoh if Tsurugi teams up with Misao. Dannydice64 (talk) 15:19, June 29, 2017 (UTC) About appearance of 6th Rangers in pre-openings Ninninger Before Kinji join the team (Kinji become rival at first) After Kinji join the team (this segment 1st appeared in Episode 15) Zyuohger Before Misao join the team (Misao is evil at first in Episode 17) After Misao join the team (this segment appeared in Episode 21 after Misao join the team) Kyuranger Core 9 team only (Shou Ronpo and Kotaro are absent) Question: Why does Shou Ronpo did not appear on this segment? If he's a 6th Ranger he should be appeared after his Ranger debut. If Tsurugi appears in this segment, he's officially a 6th Ranger. Dannydice64 (talk) 14:47, July 4, 2017 (UTC) : We will not insert false information. Removing Sixth Ranger status from Shou Ronpo is vandalism and will be handled as such. As has been repeatedly stated, he is the "Sixth Ranger" of the Kyurangers. Case closed. First of all I just want to say the previous user, dannydice64, was not trying to make you insert false information, jeez. He was only trying to have a discussion and make a point. Nowhere in this post was he demanding at all. He was totally civil, and not once did he vandalise, so why do you feel the need to lecture anyone trying to have a discussion about vandalism, and then immediately close the discussion, without giving the person trying to have a chance for a counter-argument? Yes, we understand you've had this discussion on the same topic before (multiple times) and likely getting sick of it, but as far as I can tell it's for the most part a different argument, difference evidence and points are raised every time. Anyway, going by your logic Kotaro should be sixth too since's also in the opening. And according to toei's website, Tsurugi is also apart of the main cast, so he would certainly be in the opening soon too. Referring to the conversation you had with him on Shou Ronpo's talk page, I don't think he was saying Shou being a mentor automatically makes him an extra, but he does have a point, we never had a mentor sixth ranger before (with the excpetion of Big One, who was also the team leader). So Tsurugi at the very least fits the mould better in that aspect. And yes, he did technically debut in the 3rd quarter, but episode-wise, it's not really all that different from zyuoh theworld from the year before. And he's going to appear in the summer movie, and extra rangers rarely appear in these. In fact, he's too early for him to be the typical 3rd-quarter ranger we've been having in recent years (kyoryusilver, toq1 of darkness though he's just a dark form, the two extra akaningers, zyuoh bird), and we're rumoured to be getting a 13th ranger for the 3rd (maybe 4th) quarter. Also, HououSoldier is also featured much more prominently on the movie poster, despite Shou being one of the key focus characters of the movie. And also, sixths always appear on the movie poster. And from all the info we've seen from the movie, we haven't seen anything from HououSoldier, which leads me to believe he will have a small role in the movie like most sixths. Also referring to another conversation on that page with DaTenthGate, you do realize that gokaiger classifications are compromised, don't you? They were clearly trying to reach certain numbers, so that they could have 199 heroes, 5 extra rangers, 5 extra heroes, 16 sixth rangers (so it could fit on 15-button gokaicelluar). This resulted in some rangers who could be considered sixths classified as core or extra ranger/hero instead, and some extra rangers/heroes missing out altogether (notice how some classifications from boukenger 30th anniversary encyclopedia were changed? It's cause during boukenger they didn't need to worry about having a certain amount of rangers and make sure it all fits) GekiViolet & GekiChopper for example, while classified as core rangers, aren't really core rangers in the truest sense, in comparison to other core rangers. And any classifications post-gokaiger, weren't compromised, allowing beet buster & buster buster to be classified as sixths. And before then, people thought they were core rangers, due to similarities to the GekiViolet & GekiChopper classifications. Now I'm not saying gokaiger's classifications are wrong, and that we should change anything; all I ask that you at least try to understand the circumstances surrounding their classifications as opposed to this. To be perfectly honest, both sides have merit, and up until this point neither of them have suffiecient evidence to conclusively say either way. So really, you should be leaving it unclassified, as that would mean you are the ones who could be inserting false information. Classifying Shou as the sixth before the series even begins (yes, I checked), is way too premature. We still need to wait a few episodes to see if he appears in the pre-opening, opening, ending, summer movie (if at all, and to what extent if he does) and vs movie. Not only have you prematurely classified him, but you are even going as far as trivia, stating he is the first violet sixth ranger; can't that wait until it's conclusive? Even if you turns out are completely right, it's still premature to call a decision. And if you are completely right and the majority (and/or majority of the admins) believes the evidence is sufficient, the reasons why he is classified as sixth hasn't been made clear at all. In previous discussions, you've told people that you had come to decisions based private conversations between admins. Why aren't you making this public like on a talk page or forum or whatever, so people can at least understand how you reached that decision and see what has already been covered during the debate. I'm sorry if I come off as rude, but really I'm just trying to stand up for those users who were only trying to have a discussion and make a point. I'm not saying you have to do anything, I'm just expressing my dissatisfaction in how you deal these types of discussions. All I ask is that people are allowed to have a discussion. And also continuing others arguments (seeing as though you closed pretty much all the others before they got a chance to reply) as well as make my own, since I feel those conversations were unfairly closed prematurely. If at any point during my ramblings you feel that I broke any rules, protocols, acted in an unreasonable manner, then I apologise, and go ahead and give me a lifetime ban if you wish.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 04:44, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Secondary Color Well, his primary color is red, sure. But, his secondary color in his suit is not black, it's navy blue. I can garantee you guys. You can see when he was transforming. If the secondary color in his suit is definitely black, then why there is some navy on it? I just wonder, you know. Mario & Sonic Heroes (talk) 11:24, July 28, 2017 (UTC)